


Additional Decepticon Drabbles

by vampiricconure



Series: Decepticon Drabbles Universe [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, cross species
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: More along the lines of Decepticon Drabbles, but in an actual story format!Megatron Joins the fold. Will he blend in, or will he attempt to take over everything? Later Optimus Prime is found and spurs a romance that Megatron never forgot.Another sparkling is born, but not without difficulty to her parent.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and Dreadwing was up, doing whatever he usually did while his mate slept. Skyquake was quietly murmuring over his sparkling while Wheeljack watched TV. Knockout and Breakdown were in their bedroom doing recreational things. Things were quiet until a loud thump and heavy scraping from outside made everyone pause. Skyquake rose to his peds, but was motioned to sit down by Wheeljack, who made his way to the sound. Dreadwing followed. They traced the noise to outside and to their shock found another mech sitting against the side of the townhouse. Wheeljack paused when he realized who it was. Dreadwing took a moment to register the stranger’s visage, but immediately rushed to the silver gladiator’s aide when he realized whom it was.

 

‘Lord Megatron…’

 

 

The silver Decepticon was badly wounded and burned in several areas. He drifted in and out of consciousness. Wheeljack presumed he would have little memory of how he arrived in this dimension, if he survived the night. The green and white Autobot sighed and helped Dreadwing carry the wounded Decepticon commander inside.

 

Skyquake was quick to pull out a blanket and Megatron was laid out on it, with several old pillows under his head. Dreadwing made his way to Knockout and Breakdown’s room, pounding hard enough to disrupt their activities without waking his mate. There was the sound of metal on metal and Knockout, looking much chagrined, opened the door.

 

Dreadwing didn’t give the red medic time to say anything. He pointed down the stairs. ‘We found another injured mech. It’s Megatron.’

 

Knockout’s eye ridges rose in surprise, then he followed the blue seeker down the stairs to the living room where Megatron lay on his back on the couch. His optics were offline and he gurgled when he cycled his vents. His chest was a gaping wound, exposing internal workings. Immediately Knockout was at work, stemming the flow of energon from several burned lines and he began welding the worst of the Decepticon’s injuries closed. It took some time and patience, but soon the Decepticon commander was resting with bandages over the worst of his wounds.

 

When Cynthia awoke, she was led downstairs to see the new mech. She squeaked in fear when she recognized who it was from stories and pictures the others had told her of the mech. Dreadwing comforted her, saying how he was likely going to be a quiet mech until he healed. Once he was feeling better – who knew what was going to happen.


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron awakens from his long nap, still sore but grouchy as usual.

Megatron was offline for several days. When he finally stirred, he was sluggish and still in immense pain. Dreadwing was at his side and quickly rose to grab his leader some energon before returning to the Decepticon commander’s side. The night sky was dimming to black and the stars were shimmering in the evening light.

 

“I saw you die. Killed by my own hand.’ Megatron said to Dreadwing as he attempted to sit and drink his energon. The Decepticon grimaced when he moved, clearly still in a great deal of pain from his injuries, despite Knockout’s healing hands. Dreadwing grunted softly.

 

‘I get a lot of that.’ he chuckled. He helped the silver ex-gladiator drink from his cube then lay back down again.

 

Megatron took the time to look around the room for the first time since being fully conscious. The living room was warm and artworks of various birds were on the walls. In the corner, Skyquake and Manny were at the computer while Knockout and Breakdown trampled about outside in the back yard doing Primus-Knew-what.

 

‘Where … are we?’ Megatron asked, closing his optics again. Dreadwing cycled a sigh, and he eyed the others.

 

‘Earth… a different one than what we’re use to. A human named Cynthia found us. We’ve been living with her for the past three solar orbits.’

 

Megatron’s optics snapped open at the explanation and he growled softly.

 

“You fraternize with a human?’ He said with a darkness that was all too familiar to the blue Decepticon. ‘I thought you were above such things.’

 

Dreadwing sighed again and he turned to take Megatron’s empty cube. ‘Things are different here. She has helped us survive when we would otherwise have died.’

 

Wheeljack came up the stairs from the basement at this point. ‘We should have an additional energon converter completed in the next day or two.’ he announced, wiping his hands on a rag. He paused when he received a dour glare from Megatron.

 

‘… And you’re consorting with the enemy’, Megatron hissed. Dreadwing raised a servo to politely interrupt his commander.

 

‘I said things were different here. We rely on each other, human and Autobot alike.’ the blue seeker said. ‘You will adjust. It’s not as bad as it seems.’


	3. Dances with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron learns that perhaps the human Dreadwing loves isn't that bad after all...

He watched quietly as they danced. If he felt anything about his second in command dancing with a human to the likes of Dolly Parton and Madonna, no inkling was seen or said. He just stared, observing and learning. He drew back when Dreadwing pulled Cynthia in for a kiss and the pair shared a moment of peaceful passion. When they pulled apart, Dreadwing was smiling wide.

 

It had been several weeks since the Decepticon leader had been discovered. Megatron was, thankfully, mellowing to the idea that Dreadwing had taken a human as a lover. He clearly disagreed with the fact that Cynthia was drawn towards the Decepticon SIC and that her interest was reciprocated, but it was a strange environment and Megatron was learning his former allies had developed new coping strategies. If he was to survive, Megatron thought, he was to play by these new rules, also.

 

Cynthia was nervous around the Decepticon leader and for good reason. While he had done nothing to her outright, the argument he had with the others about her existence – continued or not – was a sore spot. So she mostly avoided the silver leader to help keep the peace. Dreadwing encouraged her to speak to his leader, trying to convince her that despite his gruff expressions, he could be reasonable. Usually. He just needed a reason to adjust. And so after the kiss she gave her Conjunx, she gingerly made her way to the kitchen table, where Megatron sat, and joined him.

 

‘Did you want some energon?’ she offered.

 

Megatron grunted and shook his head no. He regarded her coolly then offered a servo to her. ‘Teach me… to dance. Dreadwing has explained it to me, but I don’t understand the particulars of it.’

 

Dreadwing stood and watched the pair with wary interest. He moved when Cynthia led the silver Decepticon to the living room and the pair began discussing the type of dances around the world. Soon Megatron was swinging gracefully with Cynthia’s hand on the silver leader’s hip and her other in his servo. They did this for an hour, the human gently correcting the silver leader’s posture and foot positions and then Cynthia running to play some music.

 

Dreadwing relaxed as they mingled. When the pair were done, Megatron was smiling a rare grin and Cynthia was giggling like a school girl. She gently kissed Megatron on the forehead, which surprised the leader. He grunted when Dreadwing chuckled at Megatron’s confusion.

 

‘It’s a sign of affection.’ The blue seeker said. ‘It’s a human thing. Took me some time to get used to it, too.’


	4. Claimed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron makes moves on Cynthia.

Days increased to weeks and weeks became months. Megatron had, everyone thought with reservation, settled in relatively well despite the fact that there was a human in their midst. Cynthia had become accustomed to Megatron’s gruff presence and although she still treaded carefully around him, she didn’t fear him like she had.

 

Then there was the evening Megatron decided to claim her.

 

Everyone was in the living room, watching a movie. Skyquake and Wheeljack were taking turns getting Manny to settle into recharge but the infant was having nothing of it. Wheeljack decided to bring the fussing sparkling to the bedroom upstairs. While he left, Cynthia made her way from the floor to the now free slot on the sofa between Megatron and Skyquake. It took a while, but she became eerily aware that Megatron was eyeing her while letting out a quiet rumble. Skyquake’s red eyes went wide when he realized what the Decepticon leader was doing. Dreadwing felt the alarm through the bond with his brother and immediately had his hand on the silver Decepticon’s shoulder strut when he realized what was happening.

 

‘Megatron… no.’ he said firmly. ‘She’s been claimed already by Wheeljack.’

 

Cynthia’s look of alarm was shared by Skyquake’s expression. Megatron’s red and white eyes glowed brighter and his rumbling became deeper.

 

‘Oh my God…. He’s claiming me like Wheeljack did, for sexual favors?’ Cynthia whispered. Dreadwing grunted an affirmative. She relaxed and chuckled. ‘That’s it?’

 

‘That’s not it.’ Dreadwing explained, glaring at the silver leader. ‘He fights for your affection if there’s more than two of us after you. I refuse to fight my leader but I refuse to lose you.’

 

‘Oh.’ Cynthia said, and she looked up to where Wheeljack disappeared. ‘Can’t we just agree to disagree?’

 

Megatron chuckled. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Wheeljack heading back down the stairs. Wheeljack slowed when he noticed everyone’s optics fall on him.

 

‘Manny’s finally out cold.’ he said. He stopped and cocked his head. ‘Why is everyone staring at me?’

 

Megatron grunted. ‘I claim your female, Autobot.’

 

Wheeljack stood straighter at the words. ‘What does she say?’

 

Cynthia goldfished momentarily. ‘I… I don’t know. I don’t want a fight.’

 

Megatron turned to face the human female. ‘I will not fight if the others allow me to claim you.’

 

‘Dreadwing?’ she said, uncertain. ‘Do I have your permission if I agree to it?’

 

‘You do.’

 

‘And you, Wheeljack?’ she asked the green and white Autobot.

 

‘He hurts you, he’ll have me to deal with.’

 

Cynthia sighed, then slowly nodded. ‘Okay… Okay. You get your way, Megatron. ‘

 

The Decepticon leader grinned when he realized he had succeeded. He extended his servo and Cynthia gently took it. He rose and was about to lead her to a bedroom upstairs when Wheeljack wagged a finger at them.

 

‘Not when Manny’s asleep.’ he said sternly. ‘You can use my sofa downstairs.’


	5. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformer Smut. Megatron gets off on a human and actually enjoys himself.

He was good. VERY good. Their species were different, but what Megatron was doing superseded whatever presumptions she had about him. He was gruffer than Dreadwing but could be just as tender if he put his mind to it.

 

She was pinned under his immense frame as they made love. She was nervous but was thankful that the Decepticon leader was patient with her. He searched her with his fingers, careful not to hurt her. She couldn’t help but wonder how many had he torn apart with those same fingers? How many lives had been lost in the gladiatorial pits of Cybertron because he had fought to the death? Sharp teeth were skilled at rousing her and if he was unknowing of something, she taught him what to do. When it was her turn to please him, she gave him a wide smirk. He tilted his head when she grinned and she immediately began to search his spark chamber, teasing the flap over his heart until it opened. He groaned lowly and leaned back on the pillows so that Cynthia could reach more of him. His low growls of pleasure soon became quiet pleads for more. Her tongue licked his nodes around his chamber’s flap. She used a small tazer on his spark, the same one Wheeljack made for her and she used on the white and green Autobot. If Megatron was surprised a human knew enough to bring him to overload, he never showed it, and when his time came, he threw back his head and roared his ecstasy. He lingered for several seconds as his excitement washed over him, optics offline and cries loud.

 

When they were done, he held her possessively. ‘No wonder he stays with you.’ Megatron said, chuckling. ‘Dreadwing chooses wisely. He chose well with you.’

 

Cynthia smiled. ‘Thanks, I guess.’ she said and pulled the blanket over the two of them, inhaling the scent of Wheeljack mingled with that of Megatron and herself on it. She sighed, worried about the mechs upstairs and how they were handling the situation, and cuddled into the Decepticon leader. She would discuss it when she returned to them. For now, it was Megatron and her in their own private universe.


	6. Spark Fracture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron with sparkling? It's not quite what everyone expects...

** Spark Fracture! **

 

Megatron was more subdued in the days after he and Cynthia’s berth dance. He was overall friendlier and less likely to snap at his officers. When his servo started resting over his spark chamber in an unconscious habit, Wheeljack sat back and glared at human and Decepticon commander alike. Knockout was immediately in mother hen mode and scanned the silver ex-gladiator much to the annoyance of said mech. There was only one thing that would cause Megatron to lay his servo over his spark chamber and it wasn’t indigestion.

 

‘What did you do?’ Wheeljack demanded of his berth mate.

 

Cynthia’s hands went up in the air in defiance. ‘Just the usual! And I used the tazer.’

 

Knockout read his scans and frowned. ‘Whatever you two did, he liked it. I think he may have spontaneously fractured his spark. Too early to tell, though.’

 

It was time for the human to glare at the red medic. ‘Duh… Whut? Like Wheeljack was? We’re getting another sparkling?’ She took a moment to process the thought and it fell flat on its face. ‘ We’re not even the same species!’ she said when it finally registered.

 

‘The tazer...’ Knockout said slowly. ‘It may have triggered the spark to split. If Megatron was primed to overload and a tazer was applied, it would have treated the situation as a full merge.’

 

‘So I knocked up Megatron.’ Cynthia said, flinging herself onto the sofa.

 

‘As you have already said, not physically possible.’ Knockout said. ‘But you did encourage him to force a spark fracture when he was already receptive to one. He’s essentially going to give birth to a clone of himself. ’

 

Megatron stood against the wall with his servo against his chest, quietly humming to himself. He looked up when Knockout cleared his throat and found everyone staring at him.

 

‘What does the mighty Lord Megatron have to say about this?’ the red medic stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

 

Megatron said nothing, but went to sit with Cynthia on the sofa. He gently nudged her with a servo. She went to hold it and the two looked at each other.   Finally he spoke. ‘I am willing to keep it if she is.’ he said.

 

‘I never thought I’d say this, but I’m willing, too. It’s a bit much to process, though.’

 

Dreadwing grunted. ‘Humans have a saying: “It takes a village to raise a child”. I believe the saying applies here. ‘ he said. ‘As she is my Conjunx, I will also help raise the infant. ‘

 

Megatron smiled faintly. ‘Thank you. Both of you.’

 

Dreadwing looked stunned. ‘Megatron just thanked me. What happened to the real Decepticon commander and where did you hide him?’


	7. Optimus Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Second Autobot is found, this time with a bad infection.

** Optimus Prime **

 

Their second Autobot companion was found some months later. Everyone but Breakdown (Who preferred working by himself anyways) was out walking at night when Wheeljack immediately recognized a prone form laying on the side of the street. He trotted over and pulled the form of his commander onto his legs as he kneeled. A quick look over turned up no injuries, though Knockout’s scan turned up a nasty infection of some flavor ravaging the commander’s systems. Megatron stood back, silent and he rumbled when the Autobot commander weakly glanced at him.

 

‘Megatronnnnnusssss.....’ The name was faint, but everyone looked at each other when the Autobot said Megatron’s original name.

 

Megatron went to the blue and red Autobot’s side, rudely shoving the others out of his way and bundled up their new charge in his servos. ‘Shhhhhh… Orion.’ he said softly and headed back to the townhouse. Knockout remained several steps behind the Decepticon commander, the others following a few feet from the red medic. Once back at the townhouse, there was mass chaos as the spare sofa was moved and set up and the Autobot leader placed on it, a pillow under his helm and blanket over his chassis. Cynthia let the others work and watched after she pulled up a chair to gently hold the blue and red Autobot’s servo. He was freezing to the touch. Dreadwing was always warm when they caressed and Cynthia knew something must have been very wrong for the stranger to be as cool as he was. He was mostly non responsive, too. Knockout did a more thorough examination, lifting armor plating and encouraging the Autobot to move if he could. The red and blue mech’s sharp reaction, thrown back head and whimper announced the discovery of the infection they were seeking. Knockout lifted the suspected plating and exposed an area under his side that looked rusted and seeped energon. Wheeljack hissed at the sight and was about to grab bandages so that Knockout could clean out the wound, only to discover Skyquake already had the same idea. Knockout shooed everyone away, stating they were cramping his space. Cynthia refused to move. She stayed close and held the Autobot commander’s shivering servo. He looked at her with a thankful expression before he drifted into recharge.

 

Megatron’s demeanor appeared distant while Knockout worked. He stared at the red medic and the new Autobot until clean up. Then he simply rose and disappeared into the upstairs bedroom that he, Breakdown and Knockout shared.

 

Cynthia looked at the others with confusion.

 

‘What’s up with Megs?’ she asked.

 

The others passed glances at each other. It was Wheeljack who spoke first.

 

‘Megatron and Optimus Prime, here, had a history with each other before the war. They were good… friends.’

 

‘Wheeljack. Cut the crap. How good friends were they?’ Cynthia’s glare could have melted armor.

 

‘They were to bond. Optimus was chosen as leader and Megatron got jealous. Then Optimus broke off the bonding to join the Autobots. That’s as much as anyone knows about the situation. ‘

 

That’s when a loud thump from upstairs grabbed everyone’s attention. Cynthia ‘s eyebrows raised, then she ran up the stairs to see what the noise was about.


	8. Healing Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia has a talk with Megatron about love.

** Healing Heartache **

 

 

Megatron was not in a talking mood. When Cynthia found him, the Decepticon leader – the same leader that she had been told had killed many in his battles and showed no remorse- looked absolutely miserable. She suspected if he could cry, he would have been. Instead, he sat on the floor, shaking and staring at a spot on the wall. She sat on Knockout and Breakdown’s berth and quietly clasped her hands.

 

‘Want to talk about it?’ she asked after a moment. It took a while for Megatron to respond.

 

‘What would you know of it, human?’ came the sullen comment.

 

‘I know heartache, and you’ve got the worst case of it I’ve seen in a decade.’

She huffed, the sound a muffled laugh, and she leaned on her knees. ‘At least talk to him once his strength is back. I’m sure there’s a lot for you to say.’

 

She became alarmed when the Decepticon made fists. She worried he was going to punch her, but she relaxed – just barely – when the silver leader laid a servo over his face.

 

‘Please. Leave me be.’

 

Cynthia smiled and patted the Decepticon commander on the shoulder strut before getting up and giving the silver commander the space he craved. When he finally came down, it was two hours later. She and Dreadwing were watching a movie, cuddled on the regular sofa. She sat up with surprise when Megatron sat himself down beside the red and blue Autobot and crawled in under the covers with him. Then he took Optimus’ servo and laid it over his spark chamber. Dreadwing eyed the pair carefully before drawing Cynthia in close.

 

There was low whispering as the two commanders spoke.

 

‘You’ve… kindled.’ Optimus said. His words were forced as he attempted to make himself heard through his weak whisper.

 

‘I’ll explain the situation once you recover.’ Megatron chuckled. He nuzzled his companion and drew back when he felt the Autobot tense. Optimus moved his hand from the Decepticon’s chest to hold his servo.

 

“I should have never… left you, Megatronus.’ he breathed. His eyes fluttered as he struggled to stay awake. ‘Can… you … forgive me?’

 

‘We can always start over.’ Megatron said. He gently teased the tightly closed flap to the Autobot’s spark chamber and smiled. ‘If my second in command can take a human as a Conjunx, I am hopeful we can make a new life together. No fighting. Just…. ’ He paused as he caught the other mech slip into recharge. ‘… Just as it was when we first met.’

 

 


	9. A Sieve Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is kept and someone has to open their big mouth....

 

** A Sieve Speaks **

 

 

Cynthia woke the next day from her spot at Dreadwing’s side to the sound of two bots interfacing. Half expecting to see Knockout and Breakdown at it like ferrets, she was shocked to find Megatron servo deep in the new Autobot’s chassis. He was growling possessively, using his servos to tweak his lover to overload. She meekly watched as the silver commander pulled his lover towards him and gently nipped his head, before they joined sparks. Megatron’s characteristic panting filled the otherwise quiet space, followed by Optimus’s more musical cries of passion. Soon Megatron roared his climax, hissing in spurts as he came down from his high. Optimus took longer to come, possibly because of his weakened state, and when he did, he gasped Megatron’s name loudly and throatily, head thrown back over the silver commander’s servos until he could cry out no more. Cynthia took the silence that followed as a chance to bring the pair, and her own mate, some energon.

 

‘How’s he doing today? Besides the obvious?’ she asked, pouring the mechs their first allotment of energon for the day.

 

‘He’s better.’ Megatron grunted, hiding a carnivorous grin behind his mug when Cynthia passed it to him. Optimus attempted to sit up and failed miserably, still too weak to move more than a few inches. He leaned back in his pillows, shaking.

 

‘Need help?’ Cynthia asked the red and blue mech. He gazed at her with gentle eyes, and then slowly nodded after a moment’s contemplation. She put the carafe back in its holder in the energon converter then offered her arm to Optimus. It took some wiggling, but they managed to work it. In the end the blue and red mech was where he wanted to be and Cynthia continued to dole out the energon to everyone. Megatron took a seat beside the red and blue Autobot .

 

‘I hear Wheeljack, Knockout and Dreadwing were working on a project before we found Optimus.’ Breakdown said as he came down the stairs. Cynthia withheld a laugh when she saw Dreadwing visibly cringe at the announcement.

 

“It was supposed to be a surprise.’ Dreadwing grumbled, then sighed.

 

‘Still is a surprise. I don’t have a clue what you guys are plotting.’ The human female said, pouring Breakdown his energon. Breakdown had a huge grin on his face, which promptly grew bigger when Knockout came up the stairs with Wheeljack. Wheeljack took it unusually slow up the stairs. Knockout immediately knew what was up with his work and swatted his Conjunx. Hard.

 

‘I told you we shouldn’t have said anything. He’s like that pasta holder with holes.’ Knockout said with a growl that was followed by his engine revving with annoyance.

 

‘A sieve?’ Cynthia suggested and Knockout pointed at her.

 

‘Yes! That thing!’ he said enthusiastically. ‘Can’t keep a secret to save his life.’ He allowed Cynthia to pour him a mug of energon. ‘Anyways, I was about to say the test went well, Dreadwing.’

 

Dreadwing perked up at the news. ‘How are you handling it, Wheeljack?’

 

Wheeljack shrugged. ‘Too early to tell. Installation went without a hitch. The doc bot knows what he’s doing.’

 

Knockout flared his armor in pride. ‘Of course, I had an outstanding example of mech kind to work on.’

 

‘Considering the number of times you’ve had me tied up for interrogation, I would have hoped something came out of your labors.’ Wheeljack huffed. ‘But thank you.' He walked, rather limped, to take a seat on the Sofa and looked for the remote. Finding it, he flicked the TV on to a music channel, turning down the volume for everyone’s comfort.

 

‘I don’t know about you, but I won’t be getting much work done.’ He said. ‘Not for a day or two anyways.’

 

 


	10. Double Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia finds out what the big secret is...

** Double Surprise **

 

Knockout made his way to Optimus’s side and checked the infected wound in his side. Pulling out cleaning supplies from his subspace, he began to rinse the wound, much to the Autobot’s displeasure. Cynthia was in the living room with Dreadwing and Wheeljack, the pair finally letting the female in on their secret.

 

It had been a week since Optimus had been found. In that time, Wheeljack had been complaining about how sore he was. Part of it was to rib Dreadwing, who, after a long night with Knockout in Wheeljack’s workspace, came up from the basement limping. Now Cynthia was to find out what everyone’s little secret was about.

 

Wheeljack slid the covering to his crotch port to the side. Almost immediately his pale red interface cord, not human by any stretch of the imagination, pressurized. Cynthia stared at it for several moments, blinked then began to giggle.

 

‘THAT’S the big secret? ‘ She squealed. She laughed harder and when Dreadwing frowned, she pulled he and the green and white Autobot in for a hug.

 

‘You like it?’ Wheeljack asked. The human was hard to read sometimes.

 

‘Yes! I never thought you would go this far to…. Errr… well, I never thought you’d go this far for me. I wish I could thank you as fully as you’re trying to please me.’

 

‘You have the tazer.’ Dreadwing said, resting his chin on Cynthia’s shoulder. ‘That is as close to what a human can do for us as physically possible.’

 

‘Which knocked Megatron up.’ Cynthia said with a pout. She snorted at the memory, then gently ran a finger over Wheeljack’s hip, daring to get no closer to his now prominent interface cord.

 

‘Yours is the same, Dreadwing?’ she asked. The blue Decepticon nodded and flicked his crotch plate to the side, exposing his interface cord slit.

 

‘Want to give it a try?’ the green and white Autobot asked Cynthia. ‘It’s not like we’ve never interfaced before, but-‘

 

The human didn’t have to be asked twice.


	11. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intimate moment between Megatron and Optimus :)

** Forgive Me **

 

Megatron became more restless the further into kindling he got. It became so bad that Cynthia would come home from grocery shopping to find the silver Decepticon commander doing dishes or wiping down walls, things he generally did not do. His only sense of satisfaction, it seemed, was his new mate, Optimus Prime.

 

Optimus, who Megatron simply called Orion, was becoming more mobile the better he felt, though he was ordered to rest by Knockout. More than once he was caught standing in front of Cynthia’s immense library of all things animal, from kids’ stories to care books and books on how to paint them. She encouraged him to read what he wanted, as long as the books were put away when he was done. She taught him how to use the desktop computer and synch it to the Cybertronian style computers Wheeljack was building in the basement.

 

The Decepticon commander watched all this with amusement. If it kept his bonded happy, he was happy and Optimus had plenty to talk about as they settled in at night. It was during one of these nights that Megatron lay on his back while Optimus snuggled into his side. Knockout and Wheeljack watched a horror movie while Skyquake recharged on the floor with Manny on his chest.

 

‘Can you forgive me?’ Megatron suddenly asked softly, just loud enough for Optimus to hear.

 

Optimus regarded the silver commander for several moments before speaking. ‘It should be I asking forgiveness of you.’

 

‘No. No. I was jealous! I went to war against the Autobots! I went from personal ideals to losing my way! I didn’t see the error of my ways until-’

 

‘-You realized you missed me.’

 

Megatron shifted his position to get a better look at his Bonded. ‘Until I died and realized I would never get a chance to redo what I fragged up. Then I ended up here.‘ He scowled and ran a finger over his Bonded’s face. ‘Until I realized I would never get a second chance with you. Fate has proven me wrong yet again and I intend on grasping my luck with everything I have now that I have it.’

 

Optimus sighed and snuggled closer to his bonded. ‘I forgive you.’

 

Megatron leaned over Optimus and they kissed. It was deep and probing, something that Megatron craved. The only reason why Megatron pulled away was because of a light contraction that squeezed through his upper body and spark chamber.

 

Little did he know that it would be the start of a long nightmare for him.


	12. A Medical Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Megatron, scaring the others!

** A Medical Emergency **

 

Several hours after falling asleep watching the movie, Knockout woke to Megatron shaking him. He swore he was waking to a nightmare as Megatron looked horrible. He was hunched over with energon streaming from his spark chamber and lip plates. Every so often Optimus would change the soaked towel Megatron held with a fresh one. Cynthia was already in panic mode, gathering items that she knew Megatron would need for the birth of the sparkling.

 

‘How long have you been like this?’ Knockout demanded, guiding the silver Decepticon to the tub. The amount of energon being leaked by the commander was a very bad sign, if the fact that he was several months early wasn’t.

 

‘Three hours for contractions. Fifteen minutes for energon leakage.’ The silver commander hissed, and he strained as a contraction racked through him. More energon pooled into the towel.

 

‘Lay back.’ Knockout goaded. ‘The energon leak needs to be controlled.’

 

Megatron did as instructed. He cried out when another contraction hit, this time harder. Knockout grabbed several towels from Cynthia, and swore as the silver commander sat up and pushed like his life depended on it.

 

‘Hurts…like… slag.’ He said between spasms. ‘I thought only human births were like this?’ He cycled a sigh several times, thankful that there was help. Knockout gently inserted his fingers into the Decepticon commander’s spark chamber to find the source of the leak. Megatron growled with pain as a tiny fist was worked free.

 

‘I hate to say this, but this is pretty serious.’ The red medic said. He chased the others out of the bathroom to grab some medical supplies from the hall closet and returned to the bathroom where Megatron was having another contraction. The Decepticon commander roared several times, the only way he could express the pain he felt and with a final push, a limp, silver protoform fell part way from his spark chamber and into the waiting towel Knockout held. Megatron closed his eyes, clearly exhausted from the loss of energon. He was shaking violently and did not fuss when he was pushed back to rest. When the final contraction hit, he barely had the strength to swear. He arched over the towel, trembled violently and with a wet noise, the rest of the sparkling slid out. It did not move, nor did it whimper. Knockout immediately clutched the protoform and laid it between two towels. He began rubbing it firmly and swiftly until there was a choking noise. Soon soft mewling rose up from the folds of fabric. There was a collective sigh from everyone in the home.

 

Cynthia took the protoform and with Wheeljack’s help, set up a makeshift brooder for the sparkling. The bleeding from Megatron’ spark chamber was found and quickly welded shut. Then he was led to the hospital sofa where he was laid down and allowed to rest.


	13. The Name Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron requests an old name be used. The sparkling gets a name and overall Cynthia has to deal with everyone.

** The Name Game **

 

Megatron did not move for some days and when he did, it was to consume energon then fall back into recharge. Knockout ran an intravenous drip, cursing the limited supplies they had for such a large mech. When Megatron finally awoke, he was sore, cranky and his first time caregiver protocalls in full swing. He glared at everyone who came within visual range of his sparkling and would emit a low growl that even made Dreadwing pause. They ended up moving the sparkling’s incubator to a small table beside Megatron so he could keep watch on the infant at all times. It cured most of the growling and crankiness in an evening.

 

Because of Megatron’s eventful birth, he couldn’t nurse the sparkling via a small slit beside his spark chamber flap that sparklings normally lapped energon from. The only one who was reasonably sized enough to bottle-feed the sparkling was Cynthia and she did so with gusto. Megatron would rumble every time she was given the bottle of specially made energon from Knockout. Whether it was jealousy or admiration, she wasn’t sure, and she wasn’t about to ask. She was aware of his protective glance every time she fed, though, and she felt comforted that he was there if anything decided to go wrong.

 

Cynthia, on one of these nursing sessions, settled into the corner of the sofa, gently cooing at the infant. Silver’s chirps and clicks immediately stopped when she found the bottle’s nipple and she began to suckle. Megatron was directly behind her, rumbling affectionately.

 

‘What have you decided to call him?’ Cynthia asked.

 

‘Her.’

 

Cynthia looked over her shoulder at the silver commander. ‘Her?’

 

Megatron stood with his servos behind his back. He looked sheepish. ‘She’s a she. I’ve decided to call her Silver.’

 

Optimus started at the name, but said nothing at first. He gently laid a servo on Megatron’s arm when Silver finished feeding and Cynthia laid the infant over her shoulder to burp it.

 

‘You honor my lineage by naming your sparkling after my grandsire?’ Optimus said. He couldn’t hide the respect from his voice.

 

Megatron’s rumbling stopped and he sought his Bonded’s field. Their fields mingled for a split second – Optimus’ with the feeling of _hope-curiosity-love_ and Megatron’s with _protection-possessiveness-sadness._ The silver commander’s field was quickly replaced with _desire_ as soon as he felt his Bonded’s fingers interlock between his own behind his back.

 

‘I remember a conversation we had far too long ago, about if we had sparklings.’ Megatron said. He moved his servos so that he could run his fingers over the other mech’s .

 

“I didn’t think you were paying attention, Megatron.’

 

‘Megatronus, please, Orion. I desire my old name in this new world. ‘

 

The blue and red Autobot’s smile was soft. ‘Megatronus.’ He said. He took a seat at the kitchen table, where Knockout was cleaning out Silver’s bottle. Optimus passed a glance from the red medic to his Bonded. ‘Has Knockout given you permission to interface yet?’

 

The pair of mechs simultaneously answered. ‘No.’ came their reply. Knockout wagged a finger at Megatronus and he placed the bottle in the drying tray beside the energon converter. ‘You’re not ready yet. Your welds run the risk of tearing, especially after the amount of effort you went through to bear Silver.’ He crossed his servos across his chest plate. “However, if you wanted to, I could give you something to relax. I never said heavy petting wasn’t acceptable.’

 

Megatronus’ low rumble returned, this time with a tone that Cynthia recognized all too well from Dreadwing when he anticipated lovemaking. The human female rolled her eyes and stood, passing Silver to Knockout. ‘Between Dreadwing and I, Knockout and Breakdown and you two, you’d think a bunch of teens lived here!’


	14. Of Games and Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew the others liked Call of Duty? Megatron feels pain again and Knockout just can't get enough of his commander.

** Of Games and Doctors **

 

The heavy petting promised to the Bonded pair of commanders happened without further goading. That evening they shared the hospital sofa while the others played Call of Duty. Skyquake had Manny on his lap and gently twitched his servos to the music of the game. Wheeljack had managed to win several rounds in the Zombie mode and when he finally died after Primus-knew how many sets, he got up and did a victory dance.

 

‘Still Wrecking it with the best of them!’ he cheered, grabbing Manny from Skyquake and twirling in another victory dance. He smiled wide and passed his controller to Cynthia who shoved some gummie worms in her mouth.

 

Everyone cocked their heads when they heard Megatronus whisper something and Optimus laughed. The laugh was cut short when the silver commander pulled in his Bonded for a nuzzle and kiss. The others all gave the pair a quick glance and progressed to ignoring the lovers as kissing became exploration of each others’ chassis. Optimus climaxed shortly there after, the unmistakable cries of Megatronus’ name barely keeping above the sounds of video game violence. When the sound of Megatronus coming to climax followed, Knockout looked up. The red medic rose when the silver commander swore colorfully and sat up, hand against his spark chamber. It was clear he was in pain.

 

“I thought I told you no interfacing!’ Knockout addressed the pair with a hiss as he rounded the gaming sofa.

 

Megatronus grunted, frustrated. ‘We weren’t, _doctor_.’ He rubbed his chest and sighed. What he wouldn’t do for a shard of dark energon right now. He shook the thought from his processor and rested on his hip. ‘We were heavy petting, as prescribed. I was overeager, nothing more.’ He curled up beside Optimus, swatting Knockout’s invasive servos as he tried to take a look at his leader.

 

Knockout stood with a servo on his hip, hip cocked and the scanner in the other hand. He stood there for several seconds before lowering the scanner in defeat.

 

‘This is the Decepticon who watched me remove an arm and replace it with another. I shouldn’t be surprised when you refuse treatment.’ He said, subspacing the medical equipment. ‘However, if it happens again, tell me so I can at least numb your pain receptors. Getting off should be fun, not agonizing. ‘


	15. Chess and Cheaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Megatronus learn to play Chess, among other games.

When Megatronus finally healed enough to interface without discomfort, he and Optimus celebrated frequently. Loudly. And wherever there was room. The others put up with it, hearing stories of Megatronus’s fortitude in the berth, but being forced to see it was another matter. Imagine the group’s relief when their commanders’ bonding rituals – the repeated interfacing a necessity after their sparks being separated for so long- tapered off to a more tolerable level.

 

On one of these off days Megatronus and Optimus were playing chess with each other, Cynthia proudly displaying her grandfather’s set to the pair. She described the rules and moves to them, and handed them a book on how to play (Something that Optimus took to like a fish to water). After a few trials and errors, the two commanders were locked in polite combat. They were equally skilled with their vast experience in strategy and more than one occasion Megatronus found himself in a stalemate.

 

‘Orion. ‘ Megatronus complained one game, ‘I don’t know how, but I believe you are cheating.’

 

Optimus Prime simply sat up, smiled and took the Decepticon’s Queen with a knight. ‘Check mate.’ he said.

 

From Chess, they expanded to Checkers, Card games and finally, Monopoly. The others had experience playing Monopoly, but it was a first for the commanders. Cynthia had several versions of it and strongly suggested playing the original version of it using the original board game. Wheeljack took the time to explain the rules to the commanders while Skyquake and Cynthia put Manny and Silver to bed. When they came back down, Wheeljack was handing out money.

 

‘We doing corporations tonight?’ he asked as he put the rest of the money in the box. He swatted Knockout’s servo when he tried to sneak a $100 bill. ‘Corporations’ was when losing teams pooled money and land to form large companies. Often they got so big that those who were winning had to fight back and build on everything they owned. Additionally, to make things different, they used a 10 sided die.

 

Cynthia smiled as she sat next to Dreadwing. ‘ As long as Breakdown doesn’t try to cheat again, I say go for it.’ She said.

 

Breakdown feigned innocence. ‘Me cheat? Never.’

 

‘Sneaking in another box’s money isn’t cheating?’ Wheeljack laughed.

 

‘And I thought my family’s gaming nights were crazy’ Cynthia said, sorting her money.


End file.
